The Blood Red Moon
by Noah
Summary: The Dursleys and Harry take a vacation, but their worst nightmare awaits them... Rated R for violence, language. Not for little kids.


The Blood Red Moon

"Boy! Wake up!" Fifteen year old Harry Potter was waken abruptly by his Uncle Vernon. He looked around grogily.

"W-whatt?" He said sleepily. Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Get up this instant!" He roared, ripping off Harry's covers. "If you're not up in fie seconds, we're leaving without you.

"What? Where are we going?"

"On vacation, you ignorant imbicile!" He shouted. Harry slowly sat up, and began to get dressed. Uncle Vernon was looking at his watch, as if he were timing him for the Olympics.

Once he had made his way downstairs (Uncle Vernon didn't bother to let Harry eat Breakfast) his bony aunt Petunia grabbed his bag and shoved it into the car. Harry hopped in next to his enormous cousin, Dudley, who was snacking on a bag of chips. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia got into the car, and they were off.

After about a half hour, Harry mustered up his courage to ask Uncle Vernon a question.

"Where are we going on vacation?" His Uncle's face turned purple.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!!!!!" He roared at Harry. Harry had forgotten this, since his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was exciting. Harry sighed and leaned back on the seat. It was going to be a long ride.

After about two hours, they came into a small town. It looked ancient; most of the houses and shops looked like they were from 1800. They finnaly stopped at a large and weary looking house._ No!_ Harry thought._ Please don't make us stay in this stupid house!_ His uncle opened the door._ Damnit! What kind of house is this?!_ He did not dare say anything out loud, our else his Uncle would surely give him a hefty thrashing. Waiting by the moldy old steps was a man.

"Hello," Said Uncle Vernon. "I've come here to spend a week in my Grandfathers house." The Historian was a short little man, about as tall as Dudley, and almost as plump. If he had only had blond hair, they could be twins.

"Oh, I heard you were comming." The man said. He handed Uncle Vernon a rusty key. He snatched the key without bothering to say 'Thank You', and started walking up to the door.

"I'd be carefull if I were you," The Historian called back. "I'm sure you know you're Grandfather was murdered in this house. Well, the people said they think it's haunted." He walked away. Uncle Vernon rolled his eyes. They all walked in. The house was just as bad as it was on the inside, moldy. 

Once they had their bags unpacked, Uncle Vernon kicked Harry right out of the house.

"I don't want to see you until dinner!" He called. Harry walked away sulkily.

"Even when I'm on vacation they treat me like-" He began, but someone yelled his name.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry turned around. His heart leaped. It was Cho Chang, the extremly beautiful Ravenclaw Seeker.

"H-hi, Cho..." She walked over and grinned.

"This is a surprise," She said. "And I thought everyone in this town was dead." Harry chuckled. It was then Harry decided to muster up all of his courage.

"Cho, do you, umm, want to go have lunch or something?" Cho smiled.

"Sure. C'mon!" She pulled Harry's hand and they ran off.

An hour later, the two were sitting on an old dock, feet in the water, chatting happily. The two had just had lunch at Cho's house, who's parents were apparently doing arrands.

"So Harry," Cho said, looking at the water. "What're you doing in this old town?"

"On vacation," He said.

"Wow!" Said Cho. "Same with me. I'm sure glad I don't live here though..." The two continued to sit until sunset. Cho leaned in close to Harry, and she hugged him. To Harry's bad luck, Uncle Vernon shouted,

"Boy! Get back here!!" Harry jumped up. He had forgotten to come home. He looked at his watch. 11:00! 

"Cho, I'm sorry, I got to go."

"See you tommarow," Cho said. Harry began to sprint back. When he reached the house, Uncle Vernon yelled at him for an hour. He also sent him to bed without dinner.

"Rotten timing," Harry snarled as he marched up the stairs.

"I heard that!!!!!" He yelled. "You better have a better attitude, or else!" Harry marched down to his room(The smallest). When he was ready for bed, he went to the bathroom. But when he stepped in, he heard something. It was two people talking. It wasn't any of the Dursley's, the voices were hissy and whimpery. It was comming from the attic. Harry creeped by the door. The two voices continued to talk.

"Master! We shall never get away with this plan without someone noticing."

"Nonsense, Wormtail. I have this perfect. I will imobilize each of the Dursleys, leaving Harry alone. Then, I will have him...."

"How will you sneak without being noticed?"

"Wormtail, I have spent years trying to become an animagus, ever since Harry's first year. Now, I have trained enough for me to change into any animal I wish. With it, I shall destroy the Dursleys.

"How will I tell you from any other animal?"

"Watch, I shall demonstrate." A red light filled the room. Harry shrank in fear against the wall. Lord Voldemort and Wormtail were planning to kill the Dursleys, and him. SHIT! One thing he knew he would do is stay by the door and listen. But he found himself asleep at the door.

Later that night......

Dudley rolled around in his bed, thinking about food. In his room flew an eagle. The wing rustling had woken him.

"Oh, what a cute little bird..." He said, reaching to pet it. But it slashed at his hand, leaving a deep cut on his hand.

"Acccch! What the hell was that for?!" But then he saw it. The eagles eyes turned blood red, as it flew up in the air above Dudley's bed. After a quick slash of talons and a snap of beak, Dudley fell dead on his bed. A small man walked in and picked up the bulky bow and dragged him out.

Harry woke the next morning in his bed. Phew, he thought. Since he had fallen alseep by the door and the Dursleys would not dream of taking him back to his bed, it must have all been a dream. He walked down to the breakfast table. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked pale.

"What's up?" Harry said.

"Dudley isn't back yet," Said Aunt Petunia. "He must be eating breakfast at a resturant or something."

But Dudley didn't turn up for the whole rest of the day. And when Harry came back from his "date" with Cho, he still wasn't there. Uncle Vernon decided to search for the night, while Harry and Petunia stayed behind to go to sleep.

Aunt Petunia was abruptly woken by a hissing sound.

"Dudley?" She called. But it wasn't Dudley. She looked down. Whatever made the sound had moved. She turned around quickly. It moved again. She turned one last time. It was a gigantic snake, and it was heading for her. Before she could scream, it quickly wrapped around her. And with a snap of her spine, her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets, Petunia Dursley was dead. The snake slithered away, as the same small man dragged her away.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" His Uncle shouted the next morning. "IS this possible? My wife and son are missing?" Harry was puzzled. How could they both be missing in a manner of two days? It just didn't make sense! 

When he met up with Cho, he decided to ask her about the strange events.

"That's strange," Cho said, scratching her head. "Could your aunt possibly be looking for Dudley?"

"Nah," Harry said. "She's not athletic enough for that. And, It's also puzzling me about Dudley running away. He's to much of a momma's boy for that. I also had this weird dream."

Harry filled Cho in on the details of the dream. Cho thought about this for a second. Then she shot up, like she had felt an electric shock.

"Harry!" She said. "That wasn't a dream at all! Dudley and Petunia must be dead Harry!" She took a deep breath. Harry looked pale.

"Then that means," He said, looking at his watch. "Uncle Vernon is next!" The two sprinted off as fast as they could, until they reached the house. When the walked in, Uncle Vernon was waiting there.

"Dudley and Aunt Petunia are dead!" Harry shouted. "I heard people plotting to get them! And you-" His uncle turned the purplest of all purple.

"UPSTAIRS!!!!!" He shouted, grabbing Harry by the neck, marching him upsatirs and locking him in his room.

"AND YOU!" He said, pointing at Cho. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!!!" Cho ran as Uncle Vernon nearly chucked her out of the house.

Harry sat upstairs in his room, sweating. Uncle Vernon would die tonight, and then Voldemort would be after him! He didn't bother to go to sleep. He wanted to stay awake and alert, even thought he didn't stand a chance against Voldemort and Wormtail without his wand.

Vernon Durlsey was walking quickly down the street. _What rubbish!_ He thought._ They aren't dead, they're just lost._ He continued to walk down the street. No one appeared to be there anymore. It looked as if the town were deserted. Uncle Vernon didn't care. As he walked by a rusty old gas station, he heard a rumble. He looked up. It wasn't thinder. No, there wasn't a cloud in the sky! He heard it again and turned around. In his path was a gigantic Lion. He slowly walked back, as not to surprise it. The lion was following him. As Uncle Vernon turned to run, The animals eyes flashed blood red. Uncle Vernon tried sprinting for his life, but the Lion gave a mighty leap and tackled Vernon. The Lion ripped and teared fiercley at the man's flesh, until his wretched screaming stopped. Mouth covered in blood, the Lion walked away. It then morphed quickly into a man.

"Three down," It said in a hissy voice. "One to go."

Harry was all alone when he woke up the next morning. His heart beat fast at every time he heard a sound or noise in the house, whether it being a creak of a floorboard, or a buzzing of a fly. Cho came over a little later to see Harry.

"So," He said shakily. "The Dursleys are dead. Volde- Sorry, You-Know-Who can get me anytime now." Cho hugged him.

"What are we going to do, though?" She said. "He's probably going to kill us both." But Harry had an idea. He grabbed her hand and the two ran outside, where the Dursley's car was outside. Harry and Cho got in. The key's were missing!

"DAMNIT!!!!" Harry shouted. They both ran back inside the house, to look for Uncle Vernon's shotgun. Maybe, just maybe..... When they were upstairs in the room, Harry tore through the closet. But then he heard something. The Locked door to the room was being smashed.

SMASH! SMASH!

The door flung open. And standing in it was none other than the Snake-like Lord Voldemort. Harry's scar on his forehead seared with pain. He fell to the ground writhing.

"Crucio!" He shouted. Cho was also on the ground with him, screaming. Voldemort walked over to them.

"Hello, Harry." He said, standing above him. "Most fortunate I was that this plan of mine worked. For now, we meet again. All thanks to your foolish relatives.

"I knew you were outside the door, listening to our every word. So when I found you, asleep on the floor, I decided to wipe your mind of suspicions by carrying you to your room, making you think it was a dream. Then, I decided to rid of your pesky relatives, one by one, so it wouldn't be so messy. And I used my animagus power to do the job, because High Power magic can be easily detected, even in a sleepy town such as this." He took a breath, and gave a laugh. 

"But look at me," He said. " I really must get to the point. It's time for me to finnaly rid of you, when you have no magic what-so-ever." He raised his wand. Harry rised weakly._ This is it....He's going to kill me..._ But then, Harry had a wild idea. He didn't think it would work, but he had to give it a try.

"A-v-ada K-K-edave-ra!" He shouted. It was amazing. Instead of a green flash comming from his wand, a green beam erupted from the scar on his forhead. Voldemort was screaming in pain.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" He shouted. He was nearly dissolving. When his screaming had stopped, it looked like only his mere shadow was left over. It was smoky black, only the mere outline of the real Voldemort. Harry knew what was going on. This had happened before, when Voldemort tried to curse Harry as a child. And with a frightening shriek, the thing was gone. Cho had stopped screaming, and Harry's scar was no longer hurting. They both fainted on the spot.

They both woke up very late at night. Clouds were covering the whole sky. Harry rubbed his head.

"We did it," He said to Cho. She smiled weakly.

"Yeah," She said. "You beat him again, Harry..." Harry looked up. The moon! It was streaked red, almost as if it were bleeding. But almost as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished. Harry didn't bother to think about it. He was by far to tired to think about anything else. The just lay there, under the gaze of the Blood Red Moon.

The End


End file.
